Blame It On The Rain
by Ravendorkk
Summary: Victoire always had something Dominique wanted, but could never have. What happens when she finally get's him? Loosely based on Blame It On The Rain by He Is We. Same universe as Black Roses to Red Ones. T because I'm paranoid. R&R? :


**Hey guys, I really wanted to do something besides black roses to red ones, so I decided to write a Tedinique oneshot. (:**

**It's inspired by the song Blame It On The Rain by He Is We, and the story the magic word is sorry, not please. PLEASE read and review. (:**

**Also, this is the same universe as Black Roses to Red Ones. And there is a bit of Scorpius/Rose. (:**

Dominique Weasley was very jealous of her sister, Victoire. For different reasons, too. Her effortless ability to be cool. Her effortless style. Effortless everything. Dominique was the opposite, she was very good at planning things. And she had to plan things.

But she was especially jealous of one thing. Victoire had Teddy Lupin, and she did not. So as she sat at their engagement party, she thought about how Victoire didn't appreciate Teddy like Dominique did. As she pondered this, she thought about how she studies him and knows almost everything about him, Victoire doesn't. She wants to always know what he means when he says something.

She looked to see Teddy meet her eyes, winking in a playful way. Her heart slowly broke as she thought of Victoire holding Teddy. Being with him forever. That was supposed to be her! She was the one who was meant for him, not Victoire. The two had been through so much together. Dominique always loved Teddy, finally coming to the conclusion in her fourth year. Now she was nineteen, sitting besides her cousin Rose and Rose's boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy.

Dominique sighed, looking at her uneaten food. She cleared her throat, then said."Can I please be excused?" her voice cracked a bit at the end, and she quickly got up and left to her room at her familes house. She felt a few hot tears slide down her cheeks. Footsteps were coming up the stairs, and she quickly wiped them away, walking over to her window, with a vast view of fields and sunflowers. The perfect view for Dominique.

"Dom?" a voice she always strained to here asked.

"Go away."she said quietly, looking outside at the beautiful sun.

Teddy sighed, walking over to her. "What's wrong, Dom? Please, tell me. You tell me everything."

"I can't tell you this." she whispered."You would never talk to me again, and i can't handle that-"

"I coould never not talk to you." he said, smiling. "I want to know who's causing you to feel this way, though."

"You."she said, barely audible.

"I couldn't hear you." Teddy said. "Speak louder."

"You."

"I still can't-"

"YOU! IT'S YOU!" Dominique yelled, tears falling down your face. "This is because of YOU!"

Teddy looked confused."Wha-?"

"I love you! Okay? But you're with Victoire, and I couldn't handle her not talking to you. I just love you so much, I couldn't be down there...I'm sorry I left, but-"

Her voice got cut off by a pair of lips that were Teddy's as he held onto her neck. He pulled away,"I love you too." he paused."The only reason I was ever with Vic was because I've always loved you, but I thought you didn't love me. So I got the second best thing. Your sister. But I've always only wanted you. And only you."

She sniffed, that had to be one of the most sweet things she had ever heard."Really?"

Teddy nodded, to hear a voice clear. They looked to see Victoire standing in the door frame. Teddy looked shocked. Dominique bit her lip. Victoire pointed at Dominique, her eyes narrowing."You," she spat."I hate you!"

With that, she stormed out of the room. Dominique feel more tears well up in her eyes, looking at Teddy. His hair was the shade of blue he loved, his eyes purple. Dominique had always known when he looked at someone with purple eyes, that meant he loved them. She never recalled him looking at Victoire with purple eyes. Dominique felt tears spill out of her eyes, and she turned away from Teddy."I'm sorry," she whispered."go downstairs and be with Victoire."

"No," he said firmly."I want to be here with you."

Dominique heard Victoire yelling from downstairs about what a disgrace Dominique was. Teddy grabbed Dominique's hand. They walked downstairs, her eyes immediately meeting her mothers. Fleur had aged well, still glowing with beauty. She looked with mixed emotions. Harry looked at Teddy,"I thought I taught you to be better than to cheat."

Dominique ran up the stairs, crying hard. She slammed her door shut and laid out on her bed, crying into a yellow pillow.

"'Nique?" Rose's voice asked."Are you okay?"

"NO!" Dominique yelled."No I'm not! Victoire HATES me! She told me herself."

Rose sighed, sitting down next to her crying cousin. "You know me and Scorpius have had up and downs. So have Lily and Andy. Every relationship comes with lots of problems, and you and Teddy are going to have to face that."

Dominique nodded, looking at her gorgeous view."My mom and dad want nothing to do with me, probably. Uncle Harry hates Teddy. Why does me loving someone always have to be so hard!"

Rose looked at Dominique with sympathy. A knock sounded at the door. Teddy entered, and Dominique knew then, everything would be okay if she had him by her side.

**A bit short, but do you like? I'm think of making this multi chapterr, like or dislike.(:**

**Tell me in a review!**


End file.
